This invention relates to carton loading machines. In particular, this invention relates to carton loading machines of the type which are used to load cartons which have a divider wall panel which divides the interior space of the carton into at least two load storage compartments.
It is common to load items such as light bulbs into cartons which have two load storage compartments arranged in a side-by-side relationship which are separated from one another by a divider wall. The divider wall serves to prevent one of the load items making direct contact with the other and need not have a high degree of structural strength.
One of the difficulties which has been experienced in attempting to load cartons of this type is that as the load items are introduced into one compartment, the divider wall is deflected into the adjacent compartment and obstructs the loading of the adjacent compartment.